Harimau Kembung
by 220734khageswara
Summary: Late fics yang didedikasinya untuk seorang Kojiro Hyuga/AR/OCxAC (?)


**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi  
**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 **Makoto Nakatsukasa (c) 220734khageswara**

 **Harimau Kembung  
** by 220734khageswara

16 Agustus tahun sekian sekian...

Hyuga tampak uring-uringan hari ini. Terbukti dengan bola-bola sepak yang mantul-mantul gak jelas di ruang latihan indoor milik Toho itu. Sawada dan Wakashimazu pun khawatir melihat kaptennya yang mirip harimau tua yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Kapten itu kenapa sih?" tanya Sawada.

"Ya ampun, lo gak tau ya..., besok tuh hari bersejarahnya lho!" balas Wakashimazu.

"He? Besok ultahnya?"

"Astaga, padahal lo 'tangan kanan'-nya Kapten Hyuga. Tapi soal kayak gitu aja gak ngeh..." Wakashimazu menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku udah lama gak lihat kalender. Makanya aku lupa." balas Sawada watados.

"Kira-kira, kapten ini maunya apa ya? Moga aja permintaannya gak aneh-aneh kayak tahun kemarin."

"Tahun kemarin? Jangan diingatkan soal itu dong, Wakashimazu..., aku aja malu sendiri."

Wakashimazu dan Sawada pun geleng-geleng kepala. Memang harus dimaklumi, pada tahun lalu di hari yang sama, Hyuga bela-belain datang ke Shizuoka, tepatnya ke Nankatsu hanya untuk menemui seorang gadis bernama Midori Ozora. Yap, menurut Wakashimazu dan Sawada, gadis itu berhasil membuat pemuda berkulit tan dan sangar itu kepincut terhadapnya. Walaupun tidak terang-terangan, namun Hyuga menaruh respek yang luar biasa (baca: rasa suka) dan menunjukkannya lewat tindak-tanduknya meskipun si doi gak nyadar secara gak langsung atau memang sengaja.

Wakashimazu dan Sawada berharap Hyuga tidak memaksanya untuk pergi ke Shizuoka untuk kesekian kalinya. Soalnya, hal itu membuat mereka malu di depan Misaki dan kawan-kawan. Iyalah, gimana gak malu kalo Hyuga yang terkenal dingin dan beringas di lapangan itu mendadak berlutut di depan Midori dan memperbaiki tali sepatu Midori yang sebenarnya gak lepas? Uh keliatan bener modusnya! Ah, trus sejak kapan Kapten Toho itu bisa ngemodusin cewek?! Ini kiamaaaaatt!

"Wakashimazu! Takeshi!"

WOOT! Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Sudah diduga, ternyata Hyuga memanggil mereka. Dengan langkah yang agak ditahan, Wakashimazu dan Sawada menghampiri Hyuga.

"Iya, kapten..." jawab Wakashimazu dan Sawada serentak. Nada suaranya agak ditahan.

"Besok kalian sibuk tidak?" tanya Hyuga.

"Ng, tidak sih." gumam Sawada polos. "Kalo Wakashimazu gimana?"

Wakashimazu langsung melotot ke arah Sawada. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang gak karuan, Wakashimazu memberi kode kalo Sawada salah ngomong. Baru ngeh soal itu, Sawada langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Waduh, mati aku..." gumam Sawada lirih. Sebisa mungkin suaranya gak kedengeran sama Hyuga.

"Wakashimazu?" panggil Hyuga lagi. "Lo sibuk ya besok?"

"Ng iya kapten! Besok gue ngurus dojo bareng sama babeh gue soalnya jadwal latihannya besok! Ahahahahahahaha!" Wakashimazu pun tertawa gaje.

"Bukannya besok itu bukan hari latihan ya?" balas Hyuga memastikan sesuatu. DUG! Wakashimazu salting. Sebisa mungkin dia cari alasan paling masuk akal.

"Oh! I-itu sih..., ada murid dojo gue yang mau latihan besok, bukan di jadwal hariannya. Mau intensif gitu soalnya dia mau ikut turnamen apalah gitu..."

Beruntung buat Wakashimazu. Hyuga gak curiga sama sekali dengan alibinya Wakashimazu. Kini tinggal Sawada yang berdiri kaku di sebelah Wakashimazu.

"Ya udah, berarti lo temenin gue besok ya?" ujar Hyuga sambil menatap Sawada.

"Kemana, kapten?" Sawada pura-pura gak tau walaupun dia udah tau tujuannya kemana.

"Ke Nankatsu."

~000~

17 Agustus tahun sekian sekian.

TING TONG TING TONG!

Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SMU Nankatsu bergegas pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi berbeda dengan klub sepakbola SMU Nankatsu dan klub sepakbola putri SMU Nankatsu. Mereka memilih untuk melakukan _trial match_ alias pertandingan merah-putih untuk latihan setelah jam sekolah selesai.

"Gimana, Midori? Sanggup tho tim lo ngadepin kita-kita?" tanya Ishizaki dengan pede jaya. Midori hanya memandang Ishizaki dengan jengkel.

"Lo aja nanti yang komentar di lapangan, oke?" balas Midori. Setelah _warming-up_ , mereka memulai pertandingan latihan itu. Pertandingan yang cukup alot itu membuat lapangan kecil SMU Nankatsu itu menjadi ramai.

"GOOOOOOOOLLLL!" tim sepakbola putri pun mencetak gol melalui tendangan sang kapten, Midori Ozora. Para cowok pun gak mau kalah. Ya iyalah, masa kalah sama cewek?

"Hey, sebaiknya kalian berhenti dulu deh!"

Seluruh pemain Nankatsu itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sudah jelas, itu adalah seorang Kojiro Hyuga, sang kapten Tohogakuen yang termahsyur dan menjadi saingan abadi Nankatsu di turnamen sepakbola antar SMU. Di sebelahnya pun ada Sawada yang pucat pasi dan berulang kali mengelap keringatnya (dia kudu siap-siap muka tembok ketika Hyuga lagi 'kumat'. Deuh...)

"Hai Misaki! Latihan ya?" sapa Hyuga. "Tapi mau gimanapun juga, Toho tetap unggul dari Nankatsu!"

Hyuga menatap mata Misaki dengan tajam. Wuaduh, ada apa gerangan? Gak ada angin, gak ada hujan. Mereka udah beradu pandang dengan sadis. Tim Nankatsu pun bisu mendadak. Midori pun mendekati dua pemain _ace_ di tim masing-masing itu.

"Taro-kun! Kojiro! Kalian gak berniat buat perhitungan disini kan?" tanya Midori.

"Gak lah! Gue gak bawa pasukan juga kesini. Gue cuman bawa Takeshi saja sebagai asisten." balas Hyuga _blushing_.

"Ya udah, kita lagi latihan nih. Lo nonton aja disitu." kata Midori. Hyuga pun senyum-senyum sendiri pas dibilangin gitu.

 _Trial match_ itu dimulai kembali. Permainan yang cukup alot dari kedua tim. Hyuga dan Sawada pun melihat pertandingan itu dengan wajah antusias. Kalo Sawada sih menguntungkan karena dia bisa tau taktik yang dipakai Nankatsu, sementara kalo Hyuga hanya melirik Midori seorang! Wow!

PRIIIIIIIITT! Pertandingan pun usai dan hasilnya pun 1-0 untuk kemenangan tim putri. Setelah pertandingan latihan itu, semuanya memutuskan untuk berganti baju dan pulang. Ketika mereka pulang, Hyuga dan Sawada langsung menghadang Midori yang berjalan bersama Makoto.

"Hai Midori Ozora..." sapa Hyuga dengan pede jaya. Sawada hanya bisa menutup mukanya yang udah nahan malu.

"Kojiro? Ngapain lo jauh-jauh dari Tokyo cuman karena nontonin kita-kita?" tanya Midori.

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu nih sampe bisa kesini..., bener gak Midori-chan?" timpal Makoto sambil menunjukkan muka usil.

"Ng anu, Midori-san... kapten Hyuga mau ketemu sama..., ng..." Sawada pun menjawab dengan nada gak yakin. "sama Midori-san..."

"Sama gue? Wow, lo mau ngapain? Mau ngajak duel satu lawan satu ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Hyuga langsung angkat bicara. "Lo tau hari ini hari apa?"

"Ng, hari Rabu kan?" balas Midori polos.

"Bukan! Tanggalnya!"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa sih? Oh iya 17 Agustus!"

"Iya iya! Itu hari apa?"

"Hari kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia."

JLEB! Hyuga langsung _speechless._ Melihat kejadian itu, Sawada langsung nahan ketawa. Midori dan Makoto hanya bengong.

"Eh? Apa gue salah ngomong ya?" gumam Midori bingung. Dia bener-bener gak ngeh dengan Hyuga.

"Entahlah. Eh Midori, pulang yuk! Kesorean banget kita!" kata Makoto sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Ah iya benar juga ya! Ng, Kojiro sama Takeshi mau ke rumah gue gak?"

"Gak ngerepotin nih, Midori-san? Tampaknya kami mau pulang saja deh." Sawada langsung menolak ajakan Midori. Selain takut ngerepotin Midori, takut bikin Hyuga ngambil langkah-langkah ekstrim selanjutnya!

"Oh gitu ya? Ya udah deh. Hati-hati di jalan ya..."

Midori dan Makoto pun melangkah pulang. Meninggalkan Sawada...

Dan Hyuga yang masih syok.

~000~

Di Tohogakuen...

"Mati kita! Ahahahahaahahahaha!"

Wakashimazu ngakak sejadi-jadinya setelah diceritain oleh Sawada soal kejadian tadi sore. Sebenarnya sih Sawada gak tega buat cerita hal ini, tapi Wakashimazu terus aja kepo. Jadinya diceritain deh kisah yang super anti-klimaks itu.

"Duh! Jangan kencang-kencang! Kedengeran kapten bisa bahaya!" seru Sawada panik. Wakashimazu pun menutup mulutnya karena terlalu 'ember'.

"Waduh, trus gimana kapten? Pasti kayak harimau kembung dong ya?"

"Harimau kembung?"

"Iya! Udah gak bisa ngomong, gak ngapa-ngapain pula!"

"Gak tau sih. Setelah pulang tadi, dia langsung pergi makan trus mandi. Udah deh gitu..."

"Wakashimazu! Takeshi!"

Keduanya langsung membatu. Hyuga pun menghampiri mereka dengan wajah berkerut. Tampaknya Hyuga nguping obrolan mereka berdua.

"A-ampun kapten! Ki-kita gak bermaksud..." Sawada mulai ketakutan. Hyuga pun menunjuk kening mereka berdua dengan telunjuknya.

"Tahun depan kita ke Nankatsu lagi! Gak mau gagal lagi kayak tadi! Wakashimazu! Kau wajib ikut!"

"..."

Tampaknya Hyuga belum menyerah...

~000~

 **P.S:** Yah, baru kali ini keingetan kalo 17 Agustus adalah ultahnya Kojiro Hyuga. Wkwkwk, late fics sih sebenarnya tapi ya udahlah terbitkan saja! XD  
Oh iya, kalo di relasi Midori Ozora versiku, Hyuga ini ada rasa suka sama Midori (walaupun tanggapannya gaje kayak tadi ^^; ). Mind to R&R? Silakan saja :)


End file.
